The Adventures of PG and Amber: The Field Trip
by Kaltaka Freehearte
Summary: A witty and humorous fanfic of Sailor Moon, PG and Amber live in the same world as SM and fight the evil space cows from planet Gateway with the power of pudding. A normal school field trip goes terribly wrong for PG's class and a new power is awakened.
1. The Field Trip Chapter 1

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums. Jello Boy is again, for the sole purpose of laughing at him. I hold no prejudice against people that are similar to him.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are we paying attention Amber Pierce, or do you just want to skip to the bell?" screamed Ms. Haruna, slamming her hands on Amber's desk.  
  
"Wahhhhh!" was the response as Amber Pierce jumped up in surprise. Forgetting that the chairs are attached to the desks, she knocked herself over onto the floor, so it was like she was sitting facing the ceiling. Ms H came into view, hovering above her. The class obviously felt concern for their comrade and had voluntarily shown it by laughing.  
  
"Is there something funny?" Ms H whirled on them. All but one blond bunned bimbo shut up immediately. "Usagi! It's detention for you!"  
  
The girl quit laughing, and started to look like she was going to cry. Ms H ignored her and turned back to Amber, still attentive from her spot on the floor. "I suggest that you pay attention, Ms. Pierce, before I have to call someone?" threatened the over worked, under paid teacher.  
  
"Yes Ms Haruna," Amber said. Ms H gave Amber a look before whirling on her heel and tramping back to the board.  
  
*Grace personified* commented the pudding.  
  
"Bite me," Amber growled back, setting her chair upright.  
  
"What was that?" Ms H asked.  
  
"Oh.nothing Ms H! I was just commenting on one of my classmates here to can it so we can listen to your wonderful teachings!" Amber smiled innocently. Ms H glared and went back to teaching and raving at the board, giving the go ahead for Amber to take a deep breath of relief. She plopped into the seat with an audible "Oof!" *Nice recovery* commented Butter from her backpack beside her desk. Amber ignored it, picturing slapping the pudding on a pan and baking it in the oven at a too high temperature. This caused the pudding to gasp and audibly cringe.  
  
*You wouldn't dare! *  
  
*Try me! * Amber thought back, experimenting with telepathy.  
  
PG, sitting behind her, discreetly passed a note up.  
  
Fall asleep again?   
  
Yeah. This just doesn't stimulate me.  
  
Well, you'll be glad then.  
  
Why? What did you do?  
  
Moi? Would I do something to disrupt our learning experience?  
  
Yes.  
  
Okay. Well, anyway, JB is back from suspension.  
  
Oh really?  
  
Yup. Should be interesting at lunch today  
  
Amber passed the note back and packed up seeing as how it was a minute to the bell for lunch. It seemed like forever for the stupid hand to get there.  
  
One.. Two. Three.  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!  
  
The class obviously felt the same way, rushing out of their seats as if the classroom had caught fire.  
  
"JUST A MINUTE!!! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!" hollered Ms H.  
  
"Aww.It's bad enough that we're stuck with her for hours in the morning!!" PG moaned. She got away with that comment because of the unanimous moan of the class that drowned any other comments. It took about 3 more minutes for the class to sit down and shut up. Ms H smiled evilly. "I hope you all remembered that there's a historical field trip this after noon!". *How can I forget?* PG thought to herself. If there was one thing Ms H taught them this week, it was the belaborment of the history trip. It was rare that they got field trips at all, so PG tolerated the psycho woman's babble. "I'd also like to remind you all that the permission slips are due today, and those who don't hand it in can't go!" Ms H continued, glaring at several students who probably never handed them in.  
  
"Why are you so happy about it?" Pg asked bluntly.  
  
"Because I'm not going!!" Ms H happily said, totally missing PG's rudeness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Rick is taking you. He's a last minute change because of a staff meeting after school,.." upon seeing PG's fallen face, Ms H took this opportunity to add, "You've got to be nice to this one! Now all of you get lost!"  
  
"Damn," mumbled PG, the word not getting past most ears, under the noise of shuffling feet and backpacks. Amber walked with her and patted her on the shoulder. She knew that PG had pulled out the entire extras package for this trip, intent on driving Ms H nuts to the point where she would be committed. It was a foolproof plan too, tested on many subs.  
  
"There, there PG. I'm sure Mr. Rick will be just as fun to fuddle with," Amber smirked.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
Amber smiled back, stopping at her locker. "That's why I'm YOUR friend."  
  
PG stuck her tongue out. "So who's this Rick character anyway? Is he cute?", PG never missing the minute details.  
  
"Don't know," Amber shrugged. "Joined a couple days ago. Rumors have it that he's so hot he has to be a Calvin Klein model," she said, finishing searching her locker for any sign of a lunch box or life for that matter.  
  
PG thought for a moment. "Is he gay?" she asked innocently.  
  
"PG! Don't even kid about that!" Amber scolded.  
  
"What? It's an innocent question!" PG protested. "Maybe I'll save the fireworks for later.."  
  
*Gee, there's a surprise* chirped CP.  
  
"Hush you!" PG quipped back. The girls (and puddings) made their way through the masses of freshman that clogged the halls like a choked artery, and finally made it to the round lunch table of their group. The usual group that they hang out with (smu) had one by one, left. Either through mysterious circumstances or just plain moved because of jobs were the common reasons for the disappearance of so many students. So the school had started an exchange program, and now the table that was empty, was crowded of a group calling themselves "silver senshi" or something. PG and Amber didn't care about the name, but the people there were funny and friendly. They did however; know of PG and JB's history together. Word travels fast. Today they all stared with knowing eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on guys! You've got to have faith in your friendly neighborhood Pudding girl! I've got a plan," she assured the group. Then the round of smiles, shaking heads, and 'good-god's. Whenever PG had a plan, the victim(s) almost always ended up in detention or the hospital.  
  
PG was just about to talk to whoever didn't like snow and bust on them, when a rough tap on her shoulder interrupted her thought. She waved it away, not bothering to look. "Not now Amber, I'm talking about physics." PG went back to explaining the advantages of snow and the art of snowball fights.  
  
Amber looked up from next to PG, pulled away from glorious food. "PG. Food." Amber glanced across from them and noticed Pluto_chan was staring at her with wide eyes, and pointing. "Blubber butt?" Amber mouthed. Pluto gave a sarcastic, lop sided smile as if saying "No? Ya think?". Amber nodded and tuned back into PG's conversation to be totally knocked over by the words coming from her friend's mouth.  
  
"Who? JB? Hah! Jello will never triumph over pudding! Why I bet he's shak'n in his diaper! Jello will never have looked so good on the dirt!" PG said loud and proud. 


	2. The Field Trip Chapter 2

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums. Jello Boy is again, for the sole purpose of laughing at him. I hold no prejudice against people that are similar to him.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amber slapped her forehead. She put on a poker face of indifference and kicked PG in the shin. PG gritted her teeth and whirled at Amber. Amber smiled sweetly, "Pg! I didn't know we were to have company."  
  
PG was about to retort when she got the meaning. She smiled flakily back at Amber, lightly laughing. She slowly faced forward.  
  
"JELLO BOY!!" PG screamed, jumping up and hugging the giant tub.  
  
*PG! Stop fraternizing with the enemy! You're squishing me!* the pudding yelled.  
  
Good God! She's flipped her lid! Amber panicked.  
  
JB was also genuinely surprised by this show of emotion, looking to his flunkies for help. PG let go and backed up smiling.  
  
"Are you okay JB? I was worried! Did they treat you well?" PG asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. What the hell is wrong with you? Did you eat a spiked pudding cup or what? Oh..I get it. You are finally submitting to the superior Jello Empire?" JB sneered, confusion turning into pride.  
  
PG shook her head. "Nope! I've never been better," she said putting on a kawaii smile. "Listen, JB," she continued. "I've been thinking."  
  
*Apparently you've been thinking too hard! You've blown your brains out!* said both puddings at the same time.  
  
PG ignored their comments and went on. "You know, we've been rivals for the longest time," she said, cunningly. She went on to take JB by the arm as if they were old pals, visibly trying not to grimace. JB raised an eyebrow with good reason. "Yeah, so?" he asked, letting PG lead him.  
  
"I think we've been rivals too long. No one seems to be getting the upper hand anymore, and it's pointless to keep fighting like this. And in the Solstice spirit, I think we should call a temporary truce."  
  
JB looked at PG as if she had two heads, still being lead away. Then considered the offer thoughtfully. "A truce, huh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," encouraged PG. "You know. A cease fire. A halt. A 'whoa there'. A-"  
  
"I get it!" JB snapped at all the metaphors. "I don't understand why you're being all buddy-buddy all of a sudden, but I think it's because of a mental break down. The epiphany that Jello is superior to pudding."  
  
"Sure JB," PG assured him, ushering him and flunkies through a door. "Hell, you could make a killing if you opened your own Jello shop."  
  
JB thought about it, a smile spreading across his acne face. "Yeah.convert people to Jelloism."  
  
The chocolate pudding couldn't hold it in any more. *PG!! You traitorous -explicative deleted-!! You let him insult me like that!!*  
  
PG cringed as CP's voice bellowed in her head. Putting on a smile, PG kept insisting JB on a break and for them to leave.  
  
*PG. You are a dead girl.*  
  
PG ignored the pudding, and happily shoved JB and his goons through the door.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you PG," JB smiled and waved goodbye, as did his flunkies. He turned around and strode forward. Right into a stack of brooms and mops, hitting them hard enough that the whole group fell on the floor in a heap of limbs and mops. PG slammed the door shut and locked it. She whirled back around to the café, with a psychotic look on her face, her eyes as wide as her drooling smile. The sign JANITOR'S CLOSET was now clearly visible.  
  
"HA HA HA! EAT PUDDING OR DIE JELLO-ING!" she yelled like a loony. The whole cafeteria erupted in applause and laughter. Amber rolled on the floor. Seeing PG like that reminded her of Jim Carrey.  
  
PG ran to the table, jumping over a chair, landing and continued to run like a crazed lunatic to her chair. She plopped down as if nothing happened, all quiet and curious about the people around her who seemed to have a stomach disorder.  
  
"What's all this?" Principle Ekin demanded, walking up to the group. The table immediately suppressed all urges to giggle.  
  
"Why, nothing is wrong Principle Ekin. May I say that you're looking mighty spiffy today?" PG sucked up, noting the absence of orange powder.  
  
"So who's the lucky lady?" BC Wine asked, half snickering.  
  
"Quit brown-nosing PG," he reprimanded to PG, but blushed at Wine's remark. "If you must know, I'm taking another Principle out to dinner tonight. Her name is Miss Andromeda. We're going to that little French restaurant on." he stopped, seeing the love struck faces of most of the girls at the table. "Yes, well, I must go now." Ekin hurried off.  
  
PG giggled at him, and turned to Amber, now back in her seat.  
  
"You could've warned me!" Amber scowled.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" PG replied.  
  
*Crude, but pretty effective* remarked Butter.  
  
"Whad'ya mean? It totally ruled! You didn't do anything!" hissed PG.  
  
*Surely you have better ways of dealing with counterparts than that?*  
  
"Surely I have ways of dealing with puddings too! Like,-" Amber covered PG's mouth with her hand at this point.  
  
"Let's just drop it shall we?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Fine by me. Moving on," continued PG. She yelled out to the whole table, "Vote! Is Mr. Rick cute?". The table responded with a majority vote. He was definitely cute.  
  
"Are you going?" Amber asked plainly, sipping water.  
  
"Most definitely!" PG enthusiastically answered. "I gotta see this dude!"  
  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," Amber said.  
  
"You know, it's kinda sad when the only entertainment is torturing the new teacher," PG commented. 


	3. The Field Trip Chapter 3

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 3  
  
PG tapped her foot impatiently as the class waited for the infamous Mr. Rick to appear from the hour lecture from the principle. Amber sat patiently on the bench next to PG, in front of the school. She was reading the assigned book for school, Lord of the Flies. Amber called it Lord of the Stranded Juvenile Delinquents.  
  
*PG, quit tapping your foot* CP quipped.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm bored," she whispered into her coat pocket. She pulled the thick downy coat closer around her against the winter wind that seemed to mock her.  
  
*I'm the Chocolate Pudding. How do you do, Bored,* it said sarcastically.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion!" PG snapped back.  
  
Amber looked up from her book. "You know, you two have been going after each other's throats lately. What's up?". PG shrugged indifferently.  
  
*I'll tell you what's up. PG's been slacking off lately on her duties.* It then whirled on PG. *Why aren't you formulating a plan to take down that cow mother ship?*  
  
"Why aren't you solving world hunger?" PG retorted.  
  
Amber privately scoffed. "You two better knock it off or else someone will think you're crazy."  
  
"Too late," a different masculine voice spoke.  
  
PG and Amber looked up to see a tall red haired man standing beside the end of the bench. PG assumed that this was the elusive Mr. Rick. Amber blushed, caught in her sentence.  
  
"Oh, hi Mr. Rick! We were just practicing a play!" she smiled innocently.  
  
Mr. Rick looked doubtful. "What play?"  
  
"Joan of Arc!" Amber rushed. "Look at that! Everyone's boarding the bus! Come on PG!" she hurried, grabbing PG by the arm and dragging her onto the bus, only to be the first ones on. After catching their breath, PG looked at Amber. "Think you ran fast enough?"  
  
"Sorry PG," Amber apologized. "It's just.he was really creeping me out."  
  
*Anything would creep you out. Jeez Amber! Suck it up will ya?* Butter scolded.  
  
"How about I suck you up through a straw?" Amber came back.  
  
*You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work.* it hastily replied.  
  
PG chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one with problems."  
  
The rest of the day was spent hopping from one museum to another throughout the mid Japan area. Lunch was spend happily at a McDonald's where all four had a discussion on the grease content of the fast food. Then more hopping, and finally, a hotel outside of Gifu.  
  
PG yawned loudly, as she came off the bus, which seemed to yawn with her. Amber stumbled behind her, coming out of a nap.  
  
"Tired PG?" Amber asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not as tired as you apparently. Man, I never knew there were so many people without lives in this country," PG commented lazily. Waiting for everyone else to unload was boring as well, so PG thought she'd catch a few winks, leaning back on the bus, stretching, and putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Are you saying, I'm perfect material to fit your looser profile?"  
  
PG opened her eyes to look into the questioning face of Mr. Rick who was absently scribbling on a clip board of papers.  
  
(sweatdrop) "No, no, no, no. Not you Mr. Rick! I meant that all those people that don't realize how amazing history is, are the loosers," PG quickly recovered.  
  
Amber repressed the urge to smack either hers or PG's forehead. The puddings didn't help by bawling laughter in their heads.  
  
Mr. Rick smiled and chuckled as he walked away, still scribbling on his board. PG watched him go, tilting her head. Amber elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"What are you doing? He's a teacher!" "That doesn't mean that I can't look!" PG slyly retorted.  
  
They arrived at the hotel with out further incident, PG occasionally glancing at her substitute. Upon entering, all PG did was stare all the way to the front check in desk. PG took her turn to elbow Amber in the ribs.  
  
"Is it me, or does Mr. Rick look familiar?" PG asked, motioning to where their teacher sat on a lounge chair.  
  
Amber shoot a look back at her supposed mentally stable friend. "Your just being paranoid! Come on, our room is 241. With feather pillows!" she insisted, insinuating an unspoken pillow fight. She continued to push PG to the elevators where a couple people where waiting. One of them, a girl, looked like she was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Amber was about to ask if she was alright, when the elevator doors opened. Two girls, a not bad looking guy, and two women walked out. PG turned her head at the two women. She usually saw those two around wherever there was trouble with a capital "T". Of course it wasn't her kind of dairy-reject trouble, but still, trouble. There was something about those two, something misplaced.  
  
PG had to stop gawking as Amber dragged her into the elevator, bumping her into one of the girls coming off. The girl had a noticeable earth pendant on her necklace. Apparently, PG's staring was contagious as she also looked at the fatigued girl.  
  
They went on to file into the elevator, waving to Xawie and Jen Bunny as they came into view just as the doors were closing. The ride up was quiet, save for the occasional cough. No sooner had the doors opened, when Amber was walking right through them, seemingly on a mission. 


	4. The Field Trip Chapter 4

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What's you're rush?" PG moaned, stumbling as she was still dragged.  
  
"I'm rushing,." Amber said slowly, more concentrated on getting into the right room. "Because. we can go like." She fiddled with the key, and banged open the door. Amber ran over to one of the two twin beds and grabbed the pillow. A strange mischievous grin spread across her face. "This!" With that, Amber chucked the pillow at the unsuspecting PG.  
  
Two hours later, both girls flopped down on their beds, an inch thick with feathers.  
  
PG sat up and looked around. "Think we'd get in trouble for this?"  
  
Amber looked over from her position sprawled out on the bed. "Nah. Housekeepers need to feed their family too."  
  
Both then decided to see how everyone else faired. Undoubtedly they also had the same idea of a feathery war. Also, snacks couldn't hurt. Down in the lobby, PG got a Hershey bar where Amber got some butterscotch hard candy. While waiting for others to finish their pillow fights, the girls plopped down in the lounge furniture.  
  
Bursting through an entry door came a gangly man in a long over coat. PG (after jumping a foot in the air) immediately sensed something was up.  
  
*Watch that guy* CP warned, obviously sharing the same anxiousness.  
  
PG nodded solemnly, getting serious. Amber decided to echo her attitude.  
  
The man stopped in the dead center of the floor, with a cocky grin on his face. Suddenly he let loose a audible howling roar. PG had to clamp her ears with her hands to keep her sanity, cringing. When she looked again once the howling had stopped, the man was just finishing into a Mutilated Cow, joined by 3 more. Mutilated Cows were the misshapen experiments of the regular Mutant Cows. MSC. Mutilated Space Cows, for lack of a better name. PG stared open mouthed, as her substitute teacher, Mr. Rick, came forward out of the crowd, and greeted them. He then turned on his heel to face his audience of terrified tourists. With a snap of his fingers, he was no longer Mr. Rick the substitute, but Nick, the brainwashed commander of the Space cow forces.  
  
"I know you're here Pudding Girl. I feel you. Show yourself!" Nick yelled, scanning the crowd.  
  
PG ducked behind a couch, pulling Amber down with her. "Holy heifer! CP? Butter? What do we do?" whispered PG.  
  
*Get the people outta here!* Butter replied.  
  
*Some heroine you are!* CP scolded. *Looks like you're screwed!*  
  
"Whadya mean 'I'm screwed'?" PG whispered back harshly.  
  
*You have to fight them! Duh. Try to draw them away from these innocent people*  
  
PG hesitated. She just couldn't attack Nick. This was the true love kinda dude. Every relationship has it's obstacles. It's not like no one never had their one true love stolen by idiotic space cows before.  
  
*I know he's important to you, but he's lost! Forget him!* urged the pudding.  
  
"No. You're wrong! I can't just forget him. He needs me and I need him," PG said passionately, thinking of their couple dates.  
  
*Please! You've only known this guy for what? A couple months? He's a fricking pain in the ass!*  
  
"Any person controlled by the cows has a right to be saved and get a second chance!" PG insisted, pleading on CP's sense of heroism.  
  
*Fine! Just go hurry and kick someone's ass for me, cause I can't kick yours!*  
  
"That's the spirit!" PG replied seemingly giddy.  
  
"Alright. I'm off to save the tourists," whispered Amber, moving to get up. Then she stopped. "Did I just say that?" She shook her head and walking in a crouch, moved to the other end of the couch. "Pssst! Wait!" PG hissed. Amber stopped and looked at her. PG half crouched, half walked to her end of the couch, next to a security guard. The guy obviously wasn't any good as he stood there, dumbfounded like everyone else. PG carefully tugged at the guard's belt, and came back to Amber, producing two walkie talkies. She handed one to Amber who could only shake her head a minute, amazed at what PG sometimes could do. She then turned and slowly made her way to an exit door, tapping people on the shoulder and motioning for them to follow her. PG turned back to the freaks and Nick who was spouting off insults like a broken record.  
  
A loud crash resounded over the insults. PG looked over the couch to see 3 women and a girl in silly fukus, attacking a cow. PG rolled her eyes. Amatures. PG continued to watch, hoping for a chance to do.something! "CP? A little help here buddy."  
  
*Well, I see no option but to come out into the open*  
  
"Whadya nuts? He'll figure out who I am!" PG protested.  
  
*Do you have any better ideas?* challenged the ticked off pudding.  
  
"Yup." With that, PG crept slowly to the front check in desk, a straight line from her position behind the couch. She dodged to the swinging half door, a little more than a board on hinges. PG took a quick look back, to assess the situation.  
  
Two cows now were dealing with the girls in fukus while the other two stood guard by Nick. Amber was successfully shoving people through the exit door.  
  
PG slipped quietly behind the swinging half door at a running crouch. Then, to the other end of the desk where a frosted glass door stood open. It lead to an office right behind the check in desk. All this seemed more like a bank than a hotel to PG. She carefully sneaked in, not wanting to draw attention to a door closing all by itself. It was a regular rectangular room, with a weird green carpeted floor. A desk with a fancy computer stood at the other end from the door next to a big filing cabinet. On the other side of the desk against the wall was a tall metal box with tons of switches on it.  
  
"Aha!" whispered PG.  
  
*You are 'Aha'ing for a reason?* asked the pudding.  
  
"Watch and learn from the master," responded PG. She crawled over to the metal box, flipped a switch, and took the microphone. Sitting down in the leather desk chair, she smiled evilly. 


	5. The Field Trip Chapter 5

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 5  
"Nick? Wasssssssup?" PG cried into the mic. Her voice echoed throughout the building. It was the intercom.  
  
"Pudding Girl!" Nick cursed outside. PG could hear and see him clearly through a clear tele window in the wall facing the lobby. The wall itself was actually half frosted window from the ceiling to midway, then wall to the floor.  
  
PG chuckled. "Did you miss me honey?"  
  
"Pudding Girl! I demand that you show yourself! Or are you a coward?" Nick challenged at the ceiling.  
  
PG laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Demand is a lot of good from you! Am I that sought after by my adoring fans?"  
  
"More like searching for in a witch hunt!" Nick retorted. "You would sacrifice all these innocent people just so you selfishly need to hide instead of fighting like a real heroine?"  
  
"First off, who's really innocent? Second, who the hell said I was a heroine? I just want to be left alone with my beloved, the chocolate pudding. And left alone from McDonald's rejects like you!" PG was enjoying this. She continued the luxury by putting up her feet on the desk and leaning back into the chair.  
  
*PG! How could you?* the pudding sobbed.  
  
"Shut up CP! I'm bluffing!" PG snapped. *And what makes you think that they aren't?*  
  
PG was interrupted by Nick's response. "HA! You lie! You would never let that happen!"  
  
"Try me," challenged PG. Nick, what the hell is wrong with you! If I ever get my hands on who did this to you, I swear I'm going to have a barbeque! PG thought intensely.  
  
"Very well," Nick replied. PG moved out of the chair and to the window to see better. From the window, PG saw Nick snap his fingers. A cow came forward dragging someone from the crowd. It was a girl, kicking and clawing. The cow stood in front of Nick, obscuring her view of what they were doing. PG thought about asking the fat lubber to move, but then they would figure out where she was. PG felt a heavy tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Amber, go back to getting those tourists outta here," PG told her friend without looking up. She didn't need anymore problems if one of the spoiled guests weren't moving through the door. This was not good. Bad guys were the ones that were supposed to lie.  
  
She continued to watch intently as the cow moved to reveal the unlucky kid. The girl was struggling against Nick, who threateningly heald a half pint of cream over the girl's head. The girl somehow looked familiar. The cow turned just a little, enough to identify the girl. PG gasped. It was Amber! Nick had (hopefully) unknowingly picked the very person that was bringing about his downfall! (Along with herself of course).  
  
PG again felt the heavy tap on her shoulder. If Amber was out there, then who was behind her? Was if she was discovered!! There was only one way of knowing. If she was going down, she was going down fighting.  
  
Whirling around from her curious position, PG turned and grabbed whatever or whoever was behind her. "Arrrrrrrrrrrahh!"  
  
Smacking right into a knee, crushing her nose. Looking up while rubbing her face, she met the piercing gaze of the four girls that were fighting the cows before. The one whose knee she attacked was a tall, shorthaired, dark blond. "Get up," she said gruffly.  
  
"You know, it's rude to sneak up on people," PG moped. She pulled herself back to her knees. That blonde's knee was like a bloody wall!  
  
"It's also rude to play with other people's lives!" the blond shot back heatedly. A long, wavy, blue haired woman put a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I was bluffing!" PG said angrily. *PG! Chill! Forget them, and focus on Amber!* Cp advised. PG scurried back to the window to check on Amber.  
  
Amber was resisting tooth and claw. From her position in the cow's grasp, she gave the cow a run for their milk to try and retain her, while spitting out sarcastic remarks about Nick's uniform. PG smiled. That's the Amber she knew!  
  
*Well, she's giving them hell* CP remarked.  
  
*Geez! You should hear the crap that's coming out of this girl's mouth!* Butter said, shocked. PG giggled. Yup, sweet old Amber.  
  
"I fail to see the humor in this," the blue haired woman said, a little angry herself.  
  
PG looked up. "What do you want now? Look, just go away!" PG snapped. She didn't want to deal with females that decided to hassle her about her strange connections with patty farm rejects.  
  
*Yeah. Go back to 'stopping the cows'* CP mocked, even though they couldn't hear. PG stifled a guffaw.  
  
The long green haired woman scrutinized PG. "Listen," she said, "We need a way to defeat those god damned things. You seem to know about them. What's their weak spot?"  
  
There was a pause. "Um..." PG thought frantically. She really felt that she didn't want to explain the whole thing right NOW when her best friend (and partner in crime) was about to be eaten for the second time by a mutilated zombie cow that had lack of brain enough to pick on a asteroid in the milky way galaxy and leave HER ALONE!!!! *CP? Help!!*  
  
*PG, calm down. First, get rid of the extras any way possible* CP advised.  
  
"I got it!" PG said suddenly making them all jump. PG looked like lightning struck her. "Whiskey and pigeons make them weak! Yeah! It dehydrates them and screws up their vision!! Therefore, no milk and no smarts! Why didn I see that before?" she said, adding the last part as an after thought.  
  
The longhaired woman raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive! I've seen them before!!" PG now sounded like a raving lunatic.  
  
"Fine then! Let's go! I think she's lost it under all this pressure!" the blonde said, sneaking out the door. "Hakura, wait!" as she was followed the blue haired one.  
  
The longhaired woman watched them go, and then turned to PG. "Wait here until we return," and then left as well.  
  
PG turned back to the scene through her little teller window. Nick was taking charge of Amber, violently twisting her wrist and then shoving the rest of her to a different happy Mutilated cow.  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
PG turned to the soft voice. It was the girl with short black hair! In her haste to get rid of the women she had forgotten the girl! She stood in the open door way, one hand at her lip in indecision. PG didn't have time for this. With a guilty conscience, PG flung her arms about her and started to cry like a chimp. She then ran at the girl doing so. The girl looked surprised and ran after her companions. PG laughed, still like a monkey, and went back to her spot at the window.  
  
The women had started a battle with one cow. The other two still stood next to Nick, watching.  
  
*PG, try shouting Pudding Freaking Power!*  
  
"Okay." PG stood up. Anything now was worth a try. "PUDDING FREAKING POWER!!!!" Nothing happened. "Cp?"  
  
*Ha ha ha! I wanted to see if you would do it!*  
  
"CP..." PG growled, not amused.  
  
*Sorry. I don't know PG. I don't know. This is a thing only you can answer. Only you can do. Look inside yourself.*  
  
PG felt afraid. For everybody's life. It was up to her alone now to save her best friend and all these people. She was afraid to try, or else she screw up. She couldn't do it! She couldn't take all the responsibility as she was! It was too much. She closed her eyes against it all. 


	6. The Field Trip Chapter 6

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Then, slowly, like bubbles rising from the depths of the ocean, she felt something inside. It was from her heart. Words. Strange words. She nodded, suddenly knowing what she must do.  
  
"Chocolate Pudding Power!!" she yelled. A strange feeling came over her, forcing her to close her eyes as she felt like coming out of a deep sleep. Awakening, she felt mostly the same, yet a little tinglier. Yet everything was the same. "Damnit," she cursed silently.  
  
She turned back to the window, which was now a couple more feet away than she remembered, but tripped and fell on her stomach. Something fell out of her hand and rolled on the carpet. Looking up, she saw a strangely shaped scepter, rolling to a stop on the floor before her. She leaned forward, still on her stomach, to pick it up, but stopped.  
  
Her hand was covered with a long white glove! It went up to her elbow and stopped at two bronze bands. Both hands were! Standing up, PG looked in the half-length mirror on the wall.  
  
She had changed after all! And a drastic change at that! She now had on bronze calf high boots, a fuku outfit of white with a big bronze bow on her bosom and in the small of her back. The skirt she had on was white with bronze, gold, and silver ribbons before leaving the edge white again. She had a bronze choker around her slim neck. A golden tiara sparkled at her in the mirror with a golden charm in the flat shape of a half opened pudding cup. A wide brown ribbon wrapped around her bun in her hair, and trailed out leaving two streamers down her back.  
  
"CP?" PG asked amazed.  
  
*You've done it! You have now become Sailor Chocolate Pudding! Now, pick up the scepter!*  
  
Startled out of her thoughts, PG went over and picked up the scepter. It too was strange. It had a slim, smooth handle that spread out at both ends, like it was a rod that was smashed directly on a table at each end. The bottom was smoothly rounded. The top had several ring layers before a statue of a half opened pudding cup.  
  
*You can now use this scepter for easy cow vanquishing compared to just throwing cup after cup of pudding at them. Now you can really kick ass! *  
  
PG briefly wondered if this was the same pudding.  
  
*I suggest now that you sneak up on them. You know. The element of surprise and all that*  
  
PG could feel warmth and power coursing through the wand to her hand, then to everywhere. Then she knew CP wasn kidding. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage, and opened the door out to the check-in counter. She made her way over to the half swinging door, and peered out between a crack.  
  
The Hyper Mutant Cow (as PG deemed the mutilated already mutated cows), was doubled over in pain, clutching it stomach. PG smiled. Classic Amber move. She saw the weird rude women and girl, each held by two regular space cows. Each of the females were bruised, and battered. Most of the people along the walls have escaped, but not enough. There were still the people that stood like pigeon statues.  
  
Picking up two coins dropped on the floor by some unwary businessman, PG flicked one with expert aiming at a switch plate on the wall to the left, behind her. All went dim in the lobby, yet not totally dark.  
  
"What the hell?" Nick asked out loud.  
  
PG jumped silently onto the center of the check-in counter and struck a pose; standing so her left side faced Nick, arms crossed, and back slightly arched. All the while inside, she was bursting with pride and laughter, being cocky at her little secret.  
  
"How dare you hide behind innocent people for your evil and really insane purposes!" PG yelled in a commanding voice for all to hear. She almost burst giggling as she imagined their stupefied faces, searching through the dim for her. She sneered to herself.  
  
*You go girl!* CP encouraged.  
  
"Especially abusing dairy products and spoiling potential BK Broilers!" PG barked. She flicked the last coin back at the light switches with barely a movement of her wrist. Only the lights over the check-in counter came on this time, silhouetting PG.  
  
"I am Sailor Chocolate Pudding! Protector from the space scum like you! Defender of the people of earth! And in the name of Chocolate Pudding, you will get your ass kicked!" she yelled, looking at them.  
  
*Holy gelatin. Defender? Protector? We have got to work on your slogans before letting you out* CP muttered.  
  
"Shut up! You try coming up with something on the spot!" PG growled.  
  
"Sailor Chocolate Pudding?" Nick asked, dubious. He threw his head back and laughed. "What kind of name is that for a so called heroine?"  
  
"A name you will never forget!" retorted PG, "Now let her go!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Nick demanded, incredulous. He rested his hands on his hips, impatiently.  
  
"I know I'm the one that's going to bring about your demise!" PG responded, snottily turning her head away from them and closing her eyes as if she was done with them.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You're just a clown wanna be!" Nick laughed, insinuating the senshi as clowns. He suddenly switched moods. "Get her!" The cows started towards PG.  
  
"I warned you," PG said, uncaringly. She whipped out the scepter and aimed at them. 


	7. The Field Trip Chapter 7

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. Any person(s) similar to the people or events in this story is pure coincidence. Which is kind of hard to duplicate. The people with strange names separate from Sailor Moon are exclusive handles of members from Silver Senshi forums. Jello Boy is again, for the sole purpose of laughing at him. I hold no prejudice against people that are similar to him.  
  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
The Field Trip  
  
Chapter 7  
They stopped, expecting something.  
  
Nothing happened. The cows smiled at each other, and then continued to advance. "Uh, CP?" sweated PG.  
  
*Haven you learned anything from watching all that anime on TV? Shout something! Chocolate Pudding Smush Blast!*  
  
"Chocolate Pudding Smush Blast?" PG half yelled, half asked. "What kind of a lame ass attack is that?"  
  
A swirling jet of chocolate pudding shot out of the top of the scepter. The blast hit the nearest group of cows head on. The cows screamed in pain as soon as the first drops hit. They continued to wither to the floor as the attack stopped.  
  
*Apparently, a very good lame ass attack,* CP said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay! Now we're cook'n! Chocolate Pudding Smush Blast!"  
  
Another jet of chocolate pudding swirled out of the mouth of the half open gold pudding cup at the top of the scepter. PG jumped off the counter and swung it at the general area of the Hyper cows. They fell to the floor slower than the regular cows did, but they still fell.  
  
Through the dim, PG could make out Nick looking for her.  
  
PG took that for an advantage. If he was looking for her, he couldn't see her. She took off toward him at a full run. She tackled him with her shoulder, making him drop Amber in the process. All three fell to the floor with an audible thud. Amber barely had time to scramble away on fours before Nick realized he had let her go and blindly grabbed for her, just missing her leg. PG followed Amber's example.  
  
"Are you alright?" PG whispered, crawling alongside her friend in the midst of the confusion.  
  
"Damn! Think you waited long enough?" whispered back Amber. "What the hell happened to you? Get a costume at Wal*mart? Never mind. What about those freaky sisters? And that girl, Hotaru?"  
  
"They're sisters?" PG asked surprised. That would explain the quarreling.  
  
"I don't know! I just assumed that!" Amber snapped back. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
PG shrugged in the dark of the shadows. "I guess I'll get the cows and ignore the others. Now you get outta here before they come and find you. Again!"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue before scrambling away.  
  
PG peered back into the lounge, just realizing she had hidden behind a flowing curtain. Nick and the cows were in total confusion and shock. They were beat feeting it outta here. Many bodies ran in and out of streams of light from wayward check-in lights. The whole thing reminded her of a movie theater when it on fire, or when someone throws up. She crouched her way over until she was right behind the row of cows holding the fuku women hostage. She backed up a bit, aimed, and fired.  
  
"Chocolate Pudding Smush Blast!" she yelled, aiming at the cow feet. All of them went down, the force of the blast pushing their feet from under them. The women got up and seeing their captors disabled, brushed themselves off. PG smiled and bolted past them to the door, calling over her shoulder, "I hope you have a good dry cleaner!!"  
  
PG exploded from the hotel on to the sidewalk and ran, ignoring the stares of the evening crowd. Thankfully, it was getting dark and no one could see her clearly while she ran. Turning at a corner, she looked back where she came, going back wards down the alleyway. Hearing noise overhead, she looked up. Between the buildings, PG saw an unusually shaped space craft take off from the rooftop. But, as it was dark, PG couldn't define the shape.  
  
"PG!"  
  
Whirling, PG saw Amber climbing out a back kitchen window.  
  
Breathing a sigh of true relief, PG walked over and helped Amber, only to wind up in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Some heroine you are!" Amber laughed, shoving PG off her.  
  
"I didn't see you kick cow ass," retorted PG, getting up. Exhausted, she leaned against the wall.  
  
A bright glow enveloped her, and after it died down, PG found herself as she was before she became Sailor-kick-ass or whatever she was.  
  
Walking with Amber, down to a café. PG explained her side of the story over a tall mocha.  
  
By the time she was done, more kids from their class had started to pour in to the cafe. Word was that they closed down the hotel due to mischief makers that had disrupted their business.  
  
"How are we gonna get home?" Syaka asked, leaning over her chair to PG and Amber's booth.  
  
PG shrugged, uncaring.  
  
"I've got Ms. H's number," Amber suggested, getting out her cell phone.  
  
Syaka widened her eyes. "Traitor! You know the standard book of rules states clearly that teachers are never one to befriend!" she teased.  
  
"Oh, do let me talk to her!!" PG begged, eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Knowing you, she'd hang up faster than you can say 'Insane asylum' once she heard your breathing!" Calico piped up from the next booth.  
  
"You flatter me too much!" PG said. She then pretended to be snobbish and stuck her nose in the air. The girls laughed off the happenings of the evening.  
  
Later, the Board of Edufraction sent a charter bus to collect the class before news spread to the parents.  
  
* * * *  
  
Nick sat on the bridge of the Space Cow battle cruiser, steaming.  
  
*You can't escape me* the voice sang teasingly. It was back again. It laughed at their invisible joke of a relationship, like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.  
  
"I'll get you," Nick growled.  
  
*What do you want to do to me?* It asked.  
  
"First, kill you, then remove you from my head," Nick said.  
  
*How do you get it?!*  
  
"I don't know," Nick replied.  
  
*Pink spandex fool! Now, tell me again. What do you want?!*  
  
"You outta my head!  
  
*How you gonna get it?!*  
  
"WITH PINK SPANDEX!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nick shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping out of his chair on the populated bridge of imperialistic space cows. 


End file.
